


Utopia

by collidethescope



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, inspired by that one tweet, wooseongjoong, wooyoung harem rise, wooyoung is everyone's best boy, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidethescope/pseuds/collidethescope
Summary: “Wooyoungie, you can sleep after you take off your makeup at least, come on.”
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something after seeing the tweet. I couldn't help it and now we have this.

Wooyoung giggled as he dropped another kiss on Seonghwa’s collarbone as the taller shuffled the two of them locked in an embrace through the doorway. Wooyoung walked backwards, refusing to let go even as Seonghwa huffed fondly. 

“Woo, go on in, I need to rest these things down in the kitchen,” the older prompted, making the boy he was holding whine into his chest. He laughed and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “Come on, I bet you wanna see Hongjoong anyway. Go on in.” Seonghwa gave a small smile as Wooyoung glanced up at him excitedly with twinkling eyes before releasing him and dashing into the apartment, yelling for Hongjoong. Seonghwa shook his head and smiled, readjusting his grip on the bags in his hands as he made his way to the kitchen to put away the leftovers. He was amazed that after being out all day, Wooyoung still had the energy to be playful so effortlessly. He didn’t mind though, because a playful Wooyoung meant bright eyes and warm, abundant kisses everywhere which made him warm all the way down to his toes despite how long they had been together. In fact, Seonghwa had spent the entirety of the day being flustered by Wooyoung’s open affection that had been freely given for the duration of their date. He had endured the younger boy leaning on him every chance he had, dropping kisses everywhere he could reach, holding his hand and intertwining their fingers at any given moment, and Seonghwa didn’t think he would’ve survived the day. He smiled to himself, feeling embarrassed as he felt a flush building on his cheeks as he remembered the events of the day spent with his precious boyfriend whose voice he could hear yelling down the hall. 

*

Hongjoong flinched in the shower at the initial scream of his name before recognising the voice and warming fondly. He had just gotten into the shower to prepare for bed, expecting his boyfriends to be back soon from their date and it seemed that he had estimated their arrival time pretty accurately. “Wooyoung-ah, I’m in the shower,” he called out loudly, only waiting a few moments before hearing eager footsteps rushing in his direction.  
“Hyung hurry up and come out here, I need to hug you. I haven’t hugged you since we left earlier today.” 

Hongjoong chuckled as Wooyoung’s shrill voice rang out through the door and into the bathroom. “Youngie, I just got in! Let me finish and then we can have all night together, hmm?” The silence that followed made Hongjoong grin because he just knew Wooyoung was pouting at the door until he relented with a disgruntled ‘fine’ and the soft thud and squeak of him dropping himself onto the bed. Hongjoong’s grin softened into something gentle and loving as he reached over for his soap. “So how was the date? Where’s Seonghwa anyway?” 

Wooyoung sighed as he wiggled his way more deeply into the fluffy blankets. “Ahh hyung is in the kitchen; he’s putting away leftovers. There was so much food! We ate so much Joongie-hyung, and we brought some back for you of course.” Hongjoong had his eyes closed, letting the mix of the shower’s water and Wooyoung’s gentle yet excited speaking mix melodiously, and he couldn’t wait to get out and see his boy. “By the way, isn’t Seonghwa-hyung so cute? He kept blushing all day today because I kept kissing him but his blushing made me want to kiss him MORE! I struggled so much today, you wouldn’t believe!”

Stepping out of the shower and reaching for his clothes, Hongjoong giggled, even as Wooyoung’s words came more and more slowly. “Well you can’t blame him, you’re cute. I bet I would be flustered on a date with a boy as gorgeous as you Youngie.” More whines from the other side of the door and a shy ‘Hyung, stoopp’ made Hongjoong smile even more, something he always seemed to be doing around Wooyoung. “Besides, you better watch out; Seonghwa will definitely remember today and he’ll make you pay in the future.” A soft hum was given in reply and the bathroom door was opened, revealing Wooyoung almost asleep but unchanged from the day. “Wooyoung-ah.” A huff of laughter escaped him as he was met with silence still. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, beside the dozing boy. “Wooyoungie, you can sleep after you take off your makeup at least, come on.” The boy groaned groggily as his boyfriend shook him awake. 

“Hyung, I’m too sleepy,” Wooyoung whimpered, blinking up sleepily at Hongjoong who couldn’t even pretend to resist. He lifted himself off the bed and went to the bathroom to get Wooyoung’s cotton pads and makeup remover. He walked back into the room to see Wooyoung’s head back against the pillow and he succumbed to sleep once again.

“Woo-” Hongjoong started, but cut himself off as a brilliant idea popped into his head. He emptied his hands and grabbed up his phone, pointing the camera at his boy on the bed and snapped pictures of him, messing around with the filters. He soaked three cotton pads and snapped another picture holding them up in frame. Then, he gently straightened Wooyoung’s head on the pillow and placed a cotton pad on each eye and the last across his lips, tapping them playfully. He had just finished snapping the final picture of his masterpiece when the door closed behind him and a pair of arms settled around his waist. He shivered as a voice whispered a quiet and amused ‘What are you doing’ and he stuck his elbow back, catching Seonghwa torso. 

“What did I do to deserve this treatment?” Seonghwa asked, teasing Hongjoong with an exaggerated fake pout. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, turning in Seonghwa’s arms and reaching up to kiss the pouting lips. 

“You startled me, loser. How was your day with Wooyoung?” The shorter boy laughed as he watched his boyfriend’s face flush at the mention of their boyfriend’s name. “He told me all about you blushing down the place today.” 

Seonghwa sighed in defeat and rested his forehead onto Hongjoong’s head. “I couldn’t help it. He was being way too sweet today. I really couldn’t do anything but fall apart.” Hongjoong laughed as he slid himself out of the eldest’s grip and made his way back over to Wooyoung who hadn’t woken up even with wet cotton pads on his face. “Are you taking his makeup off for him?” Seonghwa asked as he made his way to the bathroom to get undressed and cleaned up, leaving the door open. 

“Mmhmm, I was showering when he came in and when I came out, he was halfway to dreamland. I took some cute pictures too, I’ll send them to you.” Hongjoong heard Seonghwa respond with a mouth full of what he assumed was toothpaste. He smiled, leaning over and tenderly wiping away the makeup from a sleeping Wooyoung’s face, smile growing in size as he watched how young the boy looked without it. He dropped a kiss on his forehead and rearranged his head more comfortably on the pillow before walking over to get some sleepwear for him. After choosing pants and a t-shirt that was most likely Seonghwa’s, he went back over to the bed and began undressing the youngest. 

“Ya Hongjoong!” Seonghwa playfully exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom, “how scandalous! Undressing an unsuspecting man in his sleep!” Seonghwa guffawed as Hongjoong sputtered in surprise before rolling his eyes and turning back to dressing Wooyoung for bed. “Did he not wake up again at all?”

“Nope, I guess you must’ve tired him out today hmm,” Hongjoong teased, as he finished pulling the pants up on Wooyoung, and dropping into the bed to settle next to him. His eyes followed Seonghwa as he turned off the main light in the room and walked over to the bed in the darkness, before joining them in the bed on the other side of their youngest boyfriend.

“You know what? Tease me all you want. I can’t wait for you and Wooyoung to go on your date. You’ll understand when you have an entire day with him,” Seonghwa stated, staring down at Wooyoung, who slept soundly between them. 

Hongjoong snorted. “You’re excited for my date with Woo and not my date with you?” 

“I mean of course I’m excited for our date Hongjoong-ah, but trust me, you’re in no way prepared for how adorable Wooyoung will be.” 

“More than usual?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Okay well I’m screwed.”

“Guaranteed” 

“Hyungs, I’m glad you guys think I’m cute but shh, let’s go to sleep.”

The two older boys laughed silently before each bending over to kiss Wooyoung and each other goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to every legitimate writer for this; I just had too many feels. Also, referring to people without overusing their names is so hard darn it. Also x2 how do people end things? Anyway hope you enjoyed (or something). #WooyoungHarem


End file.
